La esencia del miedo
by Kathe Su
Summary: Solo necesitaba una visita para darse cuenta que su vida era un completo desastre una trampa mortal.
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LA REFERENCIA DE AMOURSUCRE ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE ESTE MINIFIC**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Katherine una joven adolescente con apenas 17 años no media consecuencias, no pensaba en un futuro, creía comerse el mundo de un bocado hasta que una aparición misteriosa derrumbo su efímero ideal y liberándola de una trampa mortal.

Pertenecía a una familia de clase media alta donde como hija única recibía todos los cuidados y atenciones que a su edad le parecían exagerados, su novio un joven rubio de nombre Dakota que pertenecía a su instituto se conocía desde hace no más de 6 meses, su novio acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y ella estaba a 3 meses de hacerlo.

Sus padres, cada que tenían la oportunidad la reñían sobre aquella relación sin futuro, su hija como cualquier adolescente repetía lo mismo **_"Es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella"_**

No lo dejaría, mucho menos cuando la orden por parte de sus progenitores era esa, permanecería junto a Dake

Katherine misma lo sabía pero no quería verlo como si una venda hubiera sido con fuerza anudada alrededor se sus ojos dejándola ciega esa relación era todo menos sana aquel joven del que se enamoró a primera vista era un celoso empedernido que en más de una ocasión la había golpeado claro nunca tocaba su angelical rostro se ensañaba con partes de su cuerpo que solo ella podría ver día a día una bofetada un tanto suave una puñetazo en su abdomen o sus costillas una patada en sus piernas siempre teniendo cuidado de no dejar una leve marca que denotara su abuso no solo físico si no psicológico: la celaba, la vigilaba hora tras hora llamándola de tanto en tanto o enviando uno que otro mensaje y por si no fuera poco arruinando su organismo de forma irreversible el la había iniciado en el tabaco en el alcohol y las drogas

Y aun así la muchacha no podía dejarlo porque la había obligado a pensar que no sería nada sin él solo un desperdicio algo que no valía, ante su captor se había rendido dejando ser arrastrada como un objeto sin vida a una destrucción asegurada

Los momento de su relación los que forjaron aquellos cimientos que se derrumbarían se situaban en el primer mes cuando sus besos la sorprendían, cuando las caricias y palabras la hacían sentir querida, cuando aquella trampa comenzaba a ser armada, cuando la tela de aquella araña la aprisionaba y el cuerpo de la serpiente la asfixiaba. en ese momento cuando estaba en la cúspide del cielo a un paso de volar y un instante después sus alas eran cortadas, arrancadas de su cuerpo y cercenadas para proceder a encerrarla en una jaula manteniéndola cautiva a la merced de su carcelero a los deseos de este.

Y así mientras terminaba con la última cajetilla dándole una final calada a su cigarrillo observando como aquel grisáceo humo inundaba el baño y aquella flama al final del tubo se desvanecía, soltaba lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas arrastrando el ónix que perfilaba sus ojos la salada tristeza y la amarga tristeza en su día a día.

Sobre la tapa de un retrete apoyaba su cuerpo procedería a retirar su zapato para sacar del fondo de este una pequeña bolsa transparente con sellado hermético y un inusual polvo blanco su contenido.

Frente al pequeño tocador esparce aquel contenido. Con su identificación de estudiante lo divide en 5 rayitas: arranca una página antigua de un libro que antes estaba leyendo y con un trozo de ese material forma una improvisada pajilla, tapa el orificio nasal izquierdo inclinándose usa la pajilla para inhalar la primera raya de aquel sospechoso polvo, retira de su nariz aquel trozo de papel y de la misma manera continua inhalando hacia la nada

Mira al tocador 4 rayas de polvo blanco permanecen intactas son lo queda, un leve rastro de la quinta levanta su mirada topándose con el reflejo de una joven que bajó kilos de maquillaje esconde unas terribles ojeras y bajo una sonrisa cínica muestra un ser desgraciado, sus ojos ahora adornados con un ligero rojizo y sus pupilas dilatadas, el orificio donde hacia menos de un segundo inhaló se torna rojizo

Niega para si con una mueca de tristeza y al final como cada vez pasa el dorso de su mano bajo su nariz de manera ruda tomando, un trozo de papel lo empapa y con sumo cuidado lo pasa por toda aquella zona hasta percatarse que ningún rastro de su acción anterior la delatan.

Con su mano empuja aquel polvo blanco y abre la llave; el agua trasparente hace su función desapareciendo cualquier clase de evidencia, de su bolso extrae un pañuelo y limpia el rastro de perfilador corrido para colocar uno nuevo y retoca con un poco de rubor; Al mirarse no pareciera que hay algo diferente se ve igual que hacia 3 minutos que pidió salir.

De nuevo sus sentidos se agudizan y una sonrisa tosca adorna sus mejillas, suelta una risa tonta y se encamina de nuevo al aula donde sin hacer ruido entra para tomar asiento al lado de Alexy su mejor amigo. Este al verla le sonríe pero cuando nota la dilatación de sus pupilas suspira triste y la mira con lastima

Ambos lo saben pero ninguno dirá una palabra, seria reconocer aquel sentimiento de impotencia que a ambos los domina._La esencia misma del miedo._

* * *

Explicaciones de mi ausencia en resumen mi lap murió unos días, y ahora tengo un problema con las teclas numerales, delete y unas letras así que no se cuando suba capitulo de las próximas historias.

Esta situación retrasa mi salida de la pagina si les gusto espero sus reviews e ideas la mitad esta completa pero me es dificil escribir de esta forma.


	2. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LA REFERENCIA DE AMOURSUCRE ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE ESTE MINIFIC**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

* * *

Dake mantiene la mirada fija en dirección a la ventana frente a él una lucha por el poderío se presenta, no es nada nuevo solo lo típico de su día a día son dos dragones: Uno verde con alas demasiado pequeñas para volar, colmillos afilados y boca grotesca que intenta sin éxito aprisionar entre sus mandíbulas a su semejante; otro dragón de color amarillo con alas en verdad enormes, pero brazos demasiado pequeños al igual que su oponente, sus dientes son afilados como si de estacas se tratara y de la misma forma sin éxito intenta atrapar a su adversario. Uno vuela y el otro salta en su intento de atraparlo pero al parecer el volador tiene la ventaja con sus grandes ojos rojizos el dragón verde suplica su intervención, Dake solo ríe mientras observa como el dragón amarillo golpea al verde con su larga y pesada cola logrando que de su reptiloso cuerpo emerjan motas carmesí y se regodea ante su debilidad.

El profesor llama la atención a la clase, todos sin excepción deben prestarle el mínimo de atención. Con una sonrisa y su mano se despide de ambos sin querer mirar como aquel duelo a muerte terminara, siempre es interrumpido cuando el desenlace fatal se acerca y ese es el motivo de que día a día los mire luchar como un recuerdo nítido del pasado, un trauma agudo lleno de dragones con dientes afilado y ojos suplicantes.

Los minutos pasan sin previo aviso entre palabras sin sentido por parte del adulto, mientras desde el fondo de la clase Dakota envía textos a la joven que en ese mismo instante pero al otro lado del instituto escucha a su profesor.

Espera una respuesta pero aquella tarda en llegar. Las peores situaciones inundan su intranquila mente levanta la mano en un intento de parecer avergonzado, el profesor de química detiene su explicación y mira a su peculiar alumno con una ceja enarcada.

- Señor Brooks ¿Tiene alguna duda?.-pregunta de forma puntiaguda todos sus alumnos están en silencio y por el rabillo del ojo lo observa; el joven de cabello rubio niega aun sonriendo el hombre mayor suspira.- Entonces porque interrumpe la lección .-amonesta mientras una vena tintilea en su frente.

- Quería pedir permiso para ir al baño.- varias risas contenidas son expulsadas, el hombre de cabello castaño cano fulmina a todos sus estudiantes y estos de improvisto callan, fija de nuevo sus orbes negras en el joven rubio.

- Señor Brooks si quiere ir al baño solo salga y no interrumpa, lo he dicho miles de veces.-termina señalando la puerta de madera Dake enfila sin tomarle mucha importancia a la salida mientras el profesor sin prestarle atención señala una seria de dibujos.- Como decía los átomos, neutrones y electrones deben…- antes del término de aquella frase Dake sale del recinto cerrando la puerta.

Los pasillos son de un color blanco bastante desgastado, las paredes adornadas de lockers grises y del techo iluminando lámparas de neón blanco, el sentimiento de frialdad que regalan.

Toma dirección al segundo piso al igual que el primero se encuentra desierto y al final del pasillo el aula B2 se encuentra. Toca la puerta con soltura esperando a que el profesor de literatura se acerque cuando ambas miradas chocan el hombre solo suspira.

- Dakota por tercera vez, hoy no tenemos clase y no deje ningún trabajo.-parece frustrado ante semejante alumno.- Así que regresa a tu aula y ya no preguntes mas, si tienes alguna duda dile a Nathaniel el sabrá que responderte.

A Dake le desagrada de sobremanera aquel chico rubio, el delegado principal pero nunca lo reconocerá. Quitando aquel pensamiento comienza reír.

- Lo siento profesor Agares pero no vine a preguntar sobre eso.-la cara de póker regalada por el profesor es su mejor pago, mirar como aquellas personas mayores no tienen idea de su proceder lo divierte.

- Entonces Dakota que hace aquí .-el profesor es un hombre de unos 60 años con una incipiente barba y una gran escasez de cabellos, adorna su barriga cervecera su cuerpo, sus ojos son pequeños pero un verde se distingue. Aquel hombre suspira cuando cae en cuenta de la segunda razón de su visita.

- Camilleri sal.-grita en dirección al fondo del aula, la joven de cabello plata lo mira asustada con sus ojos violetas mientras a su lado el joven gemelo de pelo azul la reconforta enviándola a su dirección. Todas las miradas se clavan en la espalda de la joven al pasar y más de una chica se ríe sin compasión.

- Si profesor.-contesta de forma decidida pero con respeto, aquel hombre sonríe dándole a entender que no es nada malo su llamado. Claro la muchacha es su mejor alumna con un gusto nato por la lectura y a veces la escritura la clase de personalidad que deseaba tuvieran sus alumnos, siendo 1 en un millón.

- Siento mi rudeza señorita.-se disculpa el profesor señalando a la puerta.

Camilleri da un vistazo fuera encontrándose con Dake.

-Me permite salir un momento.-

El profesor asiente sin tomarle importancia al hecho. Tómese su tiempo expresa con otra sonrisa la chica sale del recinto y cierra la puerta.

Dake al verla toma su mano arrastrándola hacia las puertas del instituto donde nadie podría oírlos o interrumpirlos, besa la mejilla de la chica.

- Katherine.-expresa el nombre con necesidad la joven albina sonríe en su dirección y el la abraza.- ¿Porque no respondiste mi mensaje?.-en un segundo aprieta su hombro con dureza tornando sus nudillos blancos ante la presión, la joven se aleja un paso adolorida.

- Lo siento Dake.-sus ojos se tornan acuosos y aparta su mirada. Dake la toma del mentón sonriendo. _La esencia misma del miedo marcada en sus orbes la puerta de su alma_.- El profeso pidió que apagáramos los móviles en su clase, no tenía opción.

Dakota la suelta, de su garganta emerge un sonido de frustración y odio se acerca a la joven tomando su cabello y lo jala enredándolo en su puño.

- Odio a ese estúpido profesor.-gruñe jalando más y más los hilos plateados, sonidos de dolor contenidos emergen de la joven.

- Te juro Dake que no volver a pasar.-suplica con miedo el rubio la suelta y procede a abrazarla.

- Lo se muñeca, lo se.-aprieta su delgado cuerpo acercando sus labios a su oído.- _Si no la próxima vez lo pagaras muy caro._

El rostro de Katherine se torna pálido y recuerda aquella vez cuando por casualidad se topó con Nathaniel en una librería. Dake de repente apareció después de salir y llevarla supuestamente a su casa; la golpeo como poseso en las costillas hasta que casi le rompió una, debió llevar vendas un mes entero para reponerse de aquella paliza a sus padres les dijo que se había caído en su clase de equitación, solo ella sabía la verdad y después de eso por 30 días una rosa aparecía en su locker. Al inicio hermosa llena de vida pero cuando su tiempo de recuperación más estaba cerca la flor comenzaba a aparecer marchita, hasta que el ultimo día apareció sin algunos pétalos de un color café y plaga que carcomió lo que debió ser una tersa piel.

* * *

Si has leído hasta este punto agradecería dejaras un comentario diciendo que te pareció, si hay algo que te gustaría sucediera una duda, sugerencias, quejas todo es bienvenido

Respecto a la fecha de subida para cada capitulo sera cuando tenga escrito uno mas ahora esta hasta el 3 y apenas comienzo el 4 en total serían unos 6 capitulos. No veo correcto alargar este minific se arruinaría debido a la trama ya se van dando una idea de que va mi historia no se si dar un final como tal o dejarlo abierto

REVIEWS

Sakura: Tengo un motivo bastante personal por el que fue creado este Fanfic, el tema si es fuerte pero una realidad bastante dolorosa para quienes lo que por alguna razon no puedo escribir muchas cosas cursis, no son lo mio. Me alegra que este fic te gustara a mi escribirlo me ha encantado creo que es el que mas satisfaccion me produce al leerlo.

Guest. Tus palabras dan calidez a mi alma saber que alguien aprecia mi trabajo me pone sentimental. Gracias por comentar

Aymar: Aun no me decido por quien sera la pareja definitiva... si es que la hay. Sera un trabajo bastante dificil y con resultados no tan buenos

Penny: Tu review no podria estar mas cercano a la realidad, la tragedia desde el primer segundo hizo su aparicion y se quedara ahi hasta el final. Aunque todavia no decido si el final debe ser bueno o malo adoro los tragicos y a veces sin sentido.

Llama: Amo los rw largos y mas los tuyos n.n. Comprendo a que se debe tu exigencia... cada vez hay mas escritoras pero que no le implantan sentimiento a su escrito si no que solo lo ven como una manera de ganar seguidores. Estoy de acuerdo contigo por eso yo no me paso mucho por la seccion hay muy buenas ideas pero aveces mal expresadas. Mi famoso libro sera sobre zombies... me traume en esa categoria y habia uno que estaba escribiendo desde la perspectiva del chico en relacion a una peculiar antiguedad. Solo que la idea la deje a un lado pero la continuare espero poder terminarla y subirla a wattpad o fanfiction press. Rompes mi corazon cuando me pides que no me vaya solo muy pocas no quieren que salga de aqui. Me hacen las cosas dificiles quisiera permanecer aqui para siempre escribiendo y compartiendo con todas mis lectoras, aun estare por aqui un rato mas no se con seguridad cuanto, soy un desastre tengo el tipico bloqueo de no se que hacer con mi vida. Espero este cap te gustara un enorme abrazo de oso ted xD con mucho cariño para una de mis personas favoritas en toda la red.

Como sea anunciando la ganadora de mi sorteo sobre el código para 200 pa o $ del cap 13 al 17 resultaron ser 31 rw la suerte decidió que la ganadora fuera alice kullen con el review 20 tomado a partir del primer comentario en el cap 13 tiene 2 dias para contactar conmigo si no el cod sera sorteado de nuevo.

BYE BYE


	3. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LA REFERENCIA DE AMOURSUCRE ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE ESTE MINIFIC**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2**_

* * *

Después de que su novio saciara sus bajos instintos con su cuerpo Katherine como si nada hubiera pasado y con un sonrisa de felicidad bien fingida regresaba a su aula que ahora vacía estaba, su siguiente clase era en el gimnasio con el tío de su novio pero no tenía fuerzas para asistir. Sabía que si no se presentaba y Dake se enteraba las cosas no le irían tan bien, así que nada decidida enfilo hacia la salida girando hacia la izquierda y abriendo sin hacer ruido las puertas del gimnasio; al verla Boris le sonrió haciendo una seña para que se acercara.

-Katherine llegas tarde.-exclamo sonriendo y en reproche.-pero no te preocupes Dake no se enterara.-guiñándole un ojo señalo a los vestuarios.- ahora ve y cámbiate debes correr 100 metros.

La joven de cabello plata sonrió agradecida y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en la dirección convenida, no había nadie ahí abrió su locker con cuidado y extrajo sus ropas de deporte como un robot las coloco en su sitio, percibiendo cierto dolor al levantar su pierna claro después de aquel sexo con su novio en el que había sido tan rudo sin siquiera pararse a pensar en ella debía quedar alguna secuela, caminaba extraño como un pingüino su cuerpo le dolía.

-Profesor.-llamo al tío de Dakota este sonrió en su dirección y camino hacia ella.-podría descansar esta vez Dake fue un poco rudo y me duele el cuerpo.-se sonrojo ante la revelación pero era seguro que Boris ya lo supiera

-Claro querida siéntate en las gradas hablare con Dake no puede dejar a mi alumna de esa forma.-se alejó negando con la cabeza y canturreando  
Katherine se recostó en la última fila abrazando su cuerpo y haciéndose un ovillo deseaba otra dosis de aquel polvo blanco que la alejaba de la realidad, pero después de tirarlo por el lavabo dudaba que pronto tuviera una bolsita más.

No era una adicta podía controlar ese aspecto de su pútrida vida: la única forma de que consumiera aquella droga era cuando el mundo se venía encima, podía soportar tres meses de aquel día a día: ser abusada psicológicamente, golpeada, maltratada y hasta de alguna manera violada. Aquel abismo en donde debería caer se acercaba cada día mas y más lo esperaba con ansias había dos posibilidades; una era sobrevivir a la caída y abrir de una vez los ojos, la otra era morir y ansiaba más que nada la segunda dejar de sufrir, de tener miedo y aun así amar a su agresor: ser liberada y sus alas reimplantadas, volar lejos pero ese sería un regalo que dudaba obtener.

Fue tarde cuando se escuchó a ella misma sollozar y sintió lagrimas de impotencia bajar por sus mejillas como cada día había colapsado pero en el lugar menos adecuando, escucho pasos acercándose y se giró no quería que la vieran llorar demostrar aquella debilidad que como todo ser humano poseía.

Katherine Camilleri nunca demostraría su dolor siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro aunque su vida fuera un desastre, cuando su alma se fragmentara ella siempre se mantenía sonriendo suspirando y continuando hasta que su mayor regalo la muerte la tomara y su descanso eterno la premiara.

-De nuevo llorando.-junto a ella el chirrido de alguien al sentarse la última vez que alguien se había acercado le había dicho vete lárgate ocúpate de tus asuntos pero esta vez no tenía la fortaleza para limpiar sus lágrimas sonreir de forma prepotente y hablar. solo se encogió mas y más abrazándose para mantenerse cuerda la persona a su lado no hablo solo acaricio su largo cabello hasta que la joven no soltó una lagrima más en ese instante de levanto de su lado tomo un pañuelo y limpio sus lágrimas, al abrir sus ojos Katherine se sorprendió era una joven de cabello plata y ojos ámbar esta sonreía y le extendía su mano.-Soy Rosalya.-se presentó Katherine tomo su mano estaba algo fría antes de que ella hablara la detuvo.-no tienes que decirme tu nombre ni el motivo de tu infelicidad.-dicho esto se alejó de su lado saliendo del gimnasio Katherine no la siguió se quedó ahí estática, apreciando como una completa extraña la había socorrido en uno de sus peores momentos ahora se sentía en deuda quería saber de quien se trataba y agradecerle.

Las semanas pasaban su vida se había tornado en un feliz monotonía Dakota tuvo que viajar a su país natal no le dio una explicación solo prometió o amenazo volver, 2 semanas serian llenas de libertad alejadas de el pero a la vez por una causa sin motivo lo extrañaba como una droga, como su vida

No había vuelto a ver desde aquel momento a la chica de nombre Rosalya temía preguntarle a sus compañeros puesto que Dake podría enterarse suspiro molesta consigo misma porque no la había seguido pero claro la respuesta llego por cobardía a eso se reducía todo

El club de jardinería era su zona de confort solo las plantas la rodeaban debía regarlas puesto que comenzaban a marchitarse y eso sería una muestra que su vida estaba terminando que su alma había sido corrompida por un plaga

Tomo la manguera y comenzó primero los arboles grandes después arbustos y al final las flores sobre todo se centró en un hermosos rosal que pese a tener una terrible enredadera continuaba floreciendo

-Son hermosas esas flores.-escucho una voz tras ella cerro la llave y se giró de nuevo era la chica de nombre Rosalya.-Por cierto buen día.-  
Katherine no sabía qué hacer en su mente había una idea de agradecerle pero se quedó estática

-Buenos días.-respondió azorada la joven de ojos ámbar sonrió con calidez

-No creí que nos volveríamos a ver.- se cruzó de brazos acercándose a la ojivioleta aun riendo

-Quería agradecerte.-Camilleri mira al suelo.-y presentarme.-estiro su mano pero la chica albina negó sin siquiera hacer ademán por tomara

-Te lo dije no quiero saber tu nombre solo quería ayudarte para que no te sintieras sola.-sus ojos perdieron brillo y fueron remplazados por una profunda tristeza Katherine no sabía que hacer que decirle antes de que dijera algo Rosalya recupero su vitalidad.-ya se te llamare la chica que llora.-aplaudió.-si no te molesta

Katherine sonrió en su dirección.-Un apodo que se acopla a mi.-Ambas jóvenes tomaron asiento en la banca.

-Entonces chica que llora en que aula estas.-pregunto con visible curiosidad Rosalya, Katherine se limitó a reír.

-En la B2.-respondió riendo ante su nuevo apodo.- Y tú puedo llamarte Rosa.-pregunto un tanto expectante.

-Claro chica que llora me gusta que me llamen Rosa.-comenzó a reír.-mi aula es A6.-su semblante se tornó serio.

Amas jóvenes mantuvieron un silencio que nada incomodo les resulto Katherine quería preguntar muchas cosas pero aún no estaba segura de sí podía o no confiar en la joven, en lugar de eso comenzó a hacer preguntas triviales sorprendiéndose de tantas similitudes con Rosalya pensando en que tal vez podrían ser buenas amigas, sin notar que las horas pasaban entre broma y broma hasta que Rosalya se levanto de improvisto.

-Lo siento chica que llora pero he de irme.-Rosalya parecía reticente a abandonar su lugar y Katherine no quería que ella se alejara.-pero estare aqui mañana la misma hora que hoy, en este lugar, en esta banca frente a este rosal.-se despidió agitando alegremente la mano y corriendo hasta perderse de vista Katherine sonrio para si la esperaría, esperaria el dia de mañana con mucho anhelo para ver a su amiga Rosalya.

* * *

Ok antes que nada he de decir que no tengo inspiracion para continuar estos capitulos fueron escritos el mismo dia en que comence "La esencia del miedo" Amo este fic me pregunto si ya comienzan a odiar a Dake por alguna extraña razon siempre hago de malos a los personajes secundarios en fin alguien se imagina que tengo planeado para el siguiente o el final de esta historia Feliz o Triste, Vivir o Morir. Hagan su eleccion

Una ultima cosa descarguen Elsword y juguenlo es adictivo ahi me paso la mayor parte del dia SebbyTeamKat es mi nick las ayudare a levelear como dice mi novio xD en serio me siento sola TwT haganme compañia los diseños de pj son estilo anime wiii

REVIEWS

Alice: Me alagan tus palabras se me ocurrio escribirla mientras escuchaba una cancion creo ya no recuerdo y fue buena ideaa les gusta :'D

Dany:Quien dice esas amables palabras mi querida mejor amiga que nos sorprendera a todas con su nueva creacion aunque exijo protagonismo ok no xD y cambiame de pareja Lysandro ya no me va iba a decir ponme con Dake aunque mejor sea Nath o Lyss pero sorprendeme n.n

Laury:Nueva lectora Hola! no se que decir a Dake le pasaran cosas ¬w¬ muchas cosas sera creppy :3 te gusta lo tragico si es asi seras feliz :D

Kristen:En cuanto vi tu rw fui corriendo a repararlo gracias aun cuando lo lei 2 millones de veces xD se me paso que me dices este cap estuvo algo flojillo no?

Aymar:Tiene que ser libre si o si estoy de acuerdo contigo aunque esta Kathe no es la misma de las otras historias ella tiene miedo y sabemos que eso paraliza no perdamos la esperanza pase lo que pase esto acaba de comenzar asi que habran tragedias

Sakura:T.T gracias por tu review significa mucho tu opinion para mi eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien n.n espero no decepcionarte .

Nos leemos cuando vuelva a publicar


End file.
